Retribution & Rejection
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: Set a few weeks after The MuMmy. Rick asks Evie to marry him, but Evie is still insecure about her realtionship from bad experiances. And then Danny, Evies old school friends bumps into her.But is he all what he seems...FINISHED OVER
1. The Question

Set a few weeks after Rick, Evie and Johnathon return from Humanaptra. Rick asks Evie to marry him, but Evie is still insecure about her realtionship from bad experiances. And then Danny, Evies old school friends bumps into her. What secrets does he hold? All will be revelead...evantually. PLEASE R&R!

The sun ripped it's shine throughout the room. The heat soon reached everything it touched. Evelyn stirred in her sleep, murmering. She opened her eyes and blinked reliasing the time. It was 7.31am.

''Oh no'' She whispered, getting out of bed, she overslept again. Rick was not by her side, so she left a note and left for work.

The door was closed when Rick entered, still thinking Evelyn was inside. He cautiously opened it and stepped in. He then saw the note read it and sighed. He was going to invite her out for dinner, but guessed it had to wait.

Evelyn was busy cataloging books when Rick stepped in the Museum. She looked up from her pile of books and took off her glassess.

''Rick! What are you doing here?'' She asked.

''Well since you left off in a hurry this morning i didn't have a chance to tell you.'' Rick replied.

''Tell me what exactly?''

''Well, not tell you but invite you. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight? I'll even pay'' Rick asked, with a grin afterwards.

''I'd love to'' She whispered back.

''Okay. See ya later then'' Rick replied, and left her to carry on with her work.

Evelyn smiled to herself, she was happy but had butterflies in her stomach. Was there something he was going to tell her? Ask her even? The answer would be no. She doesn't even know him that well yet. Her mind was floating in worries and ''What If's'' She didn't notice the time and when it came 5' 0 clock, she scuttled out of the Musuem like a mouse being followed by a cat.

When she arrived home, it took her about an hour or so to get ready. She planned beforehand what she would wear. Maybe it was un-appropiate, she didn't know but she knew she liked the dress. It went down to her ankles, red and made from silk with thin straps, she wore the locket with her parents photo's inside around her neck, like she did at humanaptra. She literally ran down the stairs to find Rick waiting for her, jaw to the ground.

''Wow...you look...amazing'' He said, almost to a whisper. Evelyn giggled slightly.

''Well thankyou. Shall we get going?'' She replied, and locked arms with Rick.


	2. Rejection Unfolds

Chapter Two. Thanks so much egyptian princess of 1290 b.c and Orlando-crazy for your postive reviews. Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and R&R!

'Yes. Let's'' Came Rick's reply.

As they entered the Au Revoire resturant, they were kindly greeted by a young waiter who seated the couple to their seats and then handed them a menu.

''Thank you'' Evelyn said, smiling sweetly. Rick noticed this and felt a little tang of jealousy.

The waiter left to let them make their minds up about the meal they would be having.

''What a nice waiter! You don't see many of them these days, most of them are just intrested in the money that they earn''

Rick just 'hmm'd not wanting to agree on what she said.

''Anyway, there was a reason i brought you here tonight. I would of thought you would of guessed that by now but i take it you were more intrested in the waiter'' Rick gave her a cheezy smile, to let her know he was joking.

Evelyn gulped.

EVIES POV

This would be it. My would turned upside down by just one question. Seems funny really, but it's scary more than anything. I've known Rick for around three months, i think...i think i love him but i can't tell whether it's true or my mind is playing a trick on me. If he asked my hand in marrige...i would have to reject it. It's not right, what if one day he leaves me? One day he disspears out of my life forever never to be seen again. I couldn't go through with it. I must tell him no.

RICKS POV

This would be it. I ask her hand in marrige. Surely she won't regret, how could she? I think she loves me, i know more than anything that i love her. It's true, i've never known a woman like her. She means everything to me, i hope i proved that by saving her life in Humanuptra. We shall have to see...

Rick dulged deep into his jacket pocket to bring out a little box, he then opened it up.

He took one deep breath before asking; ''Will you marry me?''

Evelyn was stunned, like in a trance. She finally opened her mouth and spoke;

''No...no i cant...i'm so sorry Rick'' Her eyes were full of tears, she got up from her seat and ran out.

''Is there a problem Mizz?'' Asked the waiter as she left.

''No, no. Nothing'' She replied.

Rick sat back on his seat and sighed heavily. He got up and went to find Evelyn.

'Sorry boy, we won't be dining tonight. Here's £10 for you'' Rick told the Waiter.

''Thanks Sir'' He replied.

''EVELYN!'' Rick was having trouble to catch up with her. He finally caught up with her, and pulled her around and pushed her into him.

''Evie...what's wrong with me? What is it?'' He said.

Still full of tears, Evelyn was finding it hard to talk.

''Nothing...It's me. Rick...i don't love you, i never have. I'm so sorry'' She pushed her way out of his embrace and continued running. Rick just stood there, gutted.

He decided to go a local pub for a bit of thearpy, so he called it. While sitting there, he gulped down at least five beers before seeing a black haired woman, with blue sparkling eyes, much like his own. She noticed him looking at her, so she sat next to him.

''So...who do we have here?'' She whispered into his ear.

''Rrrrrrick. I'm kinda drunk'' This made the woman laugh.

''Most of them are, would you like another drink?'' She asked.

''Nooooo...i'm fine'' He replied in a drunken tone.

''So my place or yours?'' She laughed.

Evelyn returned home to find Johnathon waiting for her.

''What's up baby sister?'' He asked, noticing her past tears on her cheeks.

''Oh Jonathon...Rick asked me to marry him and i said no. I just don't love him'' She was lieing, she knew herself.

''Don't worry, i'm sure you'll make up. Anyway, changing the subject would you like to asscort me? It would take your mind off things''

''I don't feel up to it'' She replied

''Come on! Get ready and let's get outta here!''

''Give me five minutes''

''My place is just around the corner...'' The woman said.

''Uh huh, okay take meeeeeee there'' Rick replied and the woman locked arms with him to support him.

Evelyn and Johnathon were intending to go to the same pub as Rick went, Johnathon noticed them first.

''Um...Evie? Let's take a short cut'' He impied, trying to avoid Rick and the woman of the night.

''No, it's okay. I like this way better'' She replied. And then she saw them.


	3. Reunion

''Oh my god'' Evelyn said, stunned.

''Um...i think we should carry on Evie, best leave them to it 'ey?''

''LEAVE THEM TO IT? Who do you think i am Jonathon! I'm going straight up there to tell him what i think of him''

''No, i don't think that's appropiate'' Johnathon grabbed her shoulder and tried to pull her back but failed. Rick finally saw Evelyn approaching him.

''Uh-oh.'' Rick sobered up 10.

''Evie...i'm zooo zawrry. But, you DID reject me. You don't love me. I love you. I thought you knew that''

Evelyn was about to cry but she didn't let her tears fall, instead she glared at the woman that was going to have her way with Rick.

''I only rejected you because i don't know how you feel about me and i don't want to get into a serious relationship, even marry him because they could hurt me. I can't go through with that. Forgive me Rick, but i need time. Time to recover.

Eveyln left the scene in a daze. Rick half sober, pulled her around and kissed her passiontly on the lips. After the embrace, she let go and shook her head.

''No Rick...too much is done. I'm sorry''

She left and Rick was left standing there, a peice of his sole, heart and body dissapearing like the sun was over the sea.

The woman of the night took the hint and left, Johnathon running after her. Rick was left in a daze...not so sure of what happened and what would happen next. His life was ripped apart because the woman of his dreams rejected is hand in marriage. What was wrong with him? He told her he loved her, was that not enough? It seemed like it. He solemnly walked...alone trying to gather his thoughts.

Evelyn was doing the same until she saw someone in the distance, chatting. He looked so familar...but she couldn't work out who. She got close so recongise his features. It was Danny Bolt, an old school friend. He was popular and had everything and Evelyn hated to admit it but she had a huge crush on him while at high school. Should she greet him? She decided against it and walked away. But then she felt a hand tapping her shoulder.

''Evie? Is that you!''

''Danny, yes it is. Long time no see''

He laughed, ''Correct you are as always. Gosh, you've changed so much and for the better. You're so...beautiful''

Evelyn could feel her cheeks glowing red from embrassment.

''Don't be silly. Anyway, how are you keeping?''

''Long story haha, would you like a coffee? There's a nice cafe only across the road''

''Sure, i'd love to'' At least it would put her mind off Rick, for the meanwhile.

Please review! I love reading them :) I shall do chapter 4 tommorow when i have time.

Sorry it's such a short chapter. Hopefully chapter 4 will be a little longer. +)


	4. Punishment

They sat and talked over coffee, Evelyn sat there, dazed in her thoughts while her tea was beginning to get stone cold. She stirred it and stirred it until the liquid went a pale brown. She brang it up to her mouth to sip at it, and when did, immeditaly placed it back in it's saucer again. She smiled at Danny, who was beginning to reliase how late it was getting and how he should come home.

'''Evie, it was great talking to you again. We should do it again sometime''

Evelyn awoke from her trance and stood up, brushing down crumbs from a tea-cake she purchased and ate.

''Oh yes please, i'd love to'' She replied.

She shook his hand and he kissed her on the cheek, he then left closing the cafe's door behind him.

She smiled, remembering her past and then noticed the time. It was getting on for midnight. Good thing the cafe was open to 1 am, she thought. She paid the bill and left, in the opposite direction of Danny. She decided to get back to the apartment, not really caring who would be at home since she knew Johnathon would be out, as per usual on a Saturday night. She slowly unlocked the door of the apartment, to see Rick lieing on the floor, passed out due to the amount of alcahol he had possessed in such a short time.

She carefully stepped over him, not that she didn't want to disturb him, she would love to but if he was drunk she wouldn't be able to understand a word he says anyway. She went up the stairs and went to sleep.

----

''Eurgh'' Rick awoke to find himself sleeping on the floor. He rubbed his eyes, free from dust.

''Shit...'' He remembered what had happened yesterday, but forgot how far he went with the prostitute.

He got up and roamed towards the bathroom, thing is it was the en-suite in Evelyns bedroom. He tip-toed into the room, not wanting to disturb her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping, Rick thought. He tried hard not to keep staring at her in case she woke. Luckly for him, she didn't.

-------

She awoke to her someone having a bath in the en-suite. Guessing it was O'connell, she quickly got dressed and headed for the kitchen. Ten minutes later, Rick appeared in the doorway.

''Evie...i'm so sorry''

''I've had enough of it Rick. I can't even trust you! You want me to marry you and you go and do something like that!''

Rick could tell she had been crying, her eyes looked sore and red. He felt ashamed to off hurted her.

''You can't talk! You rejected me after i plucked up the courage to ask you to marry me, and you said no!''

''That's just it isn't it. Because i rejected you, you seem to think we can't even have a friendship anymore. Does marriage mean that much to you!''

''Yes! I believe it does!''

''Well i don't feel the same, but don't worry you can have your fair share of woman after i leave to London''

Rick was shocked.

''London?'' He began shouting at her, demanding reasons.

''Yes Rick, London'' She pushed past him to go and pack the rest off her clothes.

-------

Eek. That was a crap chapter. Shall write better tommorow. Thanks again to reviewers. Bye!


	5. Returning to London

He went up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

''But...you can't!''

''Yes i can Rick! and i'm going to!'' Evelyn snapped back. She decided that later she would tell Danny that she was going to leave and say her goodbyes.

He stood there. His heart was beating at at least 100 pumps a minute. He was sad, upset, angry and despaired. He had never met anyone like her and now she was leaving, partly due to his mistake.

Evelyn slammed the door behind her, tears flowing down her cheeks and dispersing onto the floor. How could she live without him? She thought...but it was something she had to do. She caught him with another woman!

She had finished packing and decided to give her goodbyes to Danny. She found him cleaning his car, like he was the other day. Strange she thought.

''Evelyn! What a suprise to see you again! A lovely one at that'' He rushed over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Bit up front, Evelyn thought.

She smiled sweetly at him, her dried up tears glistining in the sun.

''Danny, it was so nice to meet you and to catch up but i'm afraid i've decided to move to England. It's where my parent's lived and i'd prefer to live there. I think i could say the heat is getting to me''

''But...no! Evie? We've just only caught up! I thought...i...''

''You thought there was a chance of us getting together right? Well, they're isn't. I'd rather live on my own then live with any man! Goodbye Danny'' She smiled her familar smile once again and left causing a tension between the two former high school students.

He glared at her. Little did Evelyn know, that Danny would be seeing her soon. Very soon infact.

-------

When she returned to the apartment, Rick and Johnathon were standing at the door, looking at her sympathetically.

''Excuse me'' She said, and pushed past Rick on purpose.

''Evelyn, are you really sure you want to go? I suppose it means me coming with?'' Asked Johnathon

''That's completley up to you Johnathon, i would rather some company though''

''Well luckly i've got my stuff packed old mum'' Johnathon said. In fact he had, since he knew Evelyn wanted him to come.

''Good, the ship goes at 5pm tonight. Please be ready Johnathon, and don't get yourself drunk''

''I'll try not to!'' Johnathon called up the stairs since Evelyn was going up them.

Rick felt like a spare part. He was being left alone, all on his own. He wanted to go with Evelyn, but knew she wouldn't allow it. He caught her before she entered her bedroom.

''Evie...''

''Not now Rick!'' She said and slammed the door in his face...

-------

''Home at last'' Evelyn said, and placed her bags onto the rug situated in the front room. The place was a mansion, it was left behind by Evelyn's and Johnathon's late parents.

''Yes indeed. Are you sure this is what you want Evie?''

''It's not what i want Johnathon no, but it's all i can resolve to at the moment''

Johnathon let out a hefty sigh, knowing that his sister was too stuborn to change her mind. It was 1am in the morning already, so Evelyn decided to get some sleep.

In the night, a myseterious phone call was heard. Johnathon picked it up and heard some loud breaths. Behind it, there seemed to be many people talking in the backround. Odd, thought Johnathon. He soon hanged up and went back to the land of nod.

The next morning...

''Good morning Jon'' Evelyn awoke her brother by poking him a few times in the side.

''Er? Wha? Oh...'' Johnathon starred blurry eyed at his sister then remembered where he was.

''For a minute there i thought...''

''I don't want to know!'' Evelyn called out, she had left the room. A call was heard and since Johnathon was the nearest he picked it up and heard Rick's voice on the other end.

''Hello old chap, how are you doing?''

''I could do better''

''Oh, that reminds me, did you ring up last night at around 3am?''

''No, i was shattered and went to bed''

''Strange then, anyway, what did you want to know?''

''Just if you arrived okay...and i wondered how Evelyn is doing''

''She's doing great...at least i think so. Well i don't know anymore O'connell. With all this business, i think it's really gotten to her''

''I know, i know and i'm sorry for what i've done''

''Seems Evie's too stubborn to forgive quickly''

''I need to talk to her. Sort out why she doesn't want to get married, there's something going on there''

''At the moment she's in the shower. Call tonight when she's a little cooled down. I'm sure working in the libary will soothe her. Don't worry, she'll soon come around. Think of all the arguements i've had with her and we've made up. At least i think so haha''

''All right, I'll call tonight to see how she's getting on, best go, my regards Johnathon. Bye''

''Goodbye O'connell'' Johnathon said and hanged up.

This is the life, he thought to himself as he covered himself up with his duvet and soon returned to bed. Evelyn came into his room to see him asleep, so left him a note telling him she was off to the libary. She had fixed up a job for herself there, just the usual, cataloging books.

No one was around when she entered, so she went on in to find a note.

''You're gonna pay for living in England. Your wishes, X''

Her heart stopped for a second. Could this be Rick? Surely he wouldn't be so violent as in attempt to scare her in her own work place. The museum seemed eerie, the fact that no one was around... She tried to escape quickly, but something caught her ankle and she tripped up, knocking herself unconscious on the cold and hard floor...

---------------------------------------------------

Thanks people for your reviews! Keep them coming ;-).

I hope that was a longer chapter. I am getting a mind blockage eek. I might but knowing me i proberley won't update later tonight and tommorow is Christmas so i won't do any tommorow and i'm out on boxing day so the next time would be tuesday i expect. Sorry, boring chapter again.


	6. Just A Hoax?

Thanks for all your reviews! Merry Christmas to you too Orlando-Crazy!

''Got you now, before you even TRY to escape!'' Laughed the indecent kidnapper. He tied Evelyn's wrists and ankles up, tight with rope.

Johnathon was humming to himself. He relealised the time was getting on and surely Evie should be home soon. Finally enough, a letter was posted through the door.

_Dearest Rick 0' Connell._

Now, i shall not state where or what condition she is in, but i am willing to tell you a few details on

Evelyn's behalf.

I have her somewhere...safe and sound. So she is, since she's unconscious, for now and unable to talk.

If you love her, then you will fly over to England to try and save her and fight over her. If this is not so, i will declare defeat from you and you will

never see her again. Alive. So, Mr. 0' Connell it is up to you whether practically she lives or dies. I look forward to hearing from you.

Regards and constellations,

_anon._

P.S If you wish to reply, leave a note in the libary. You can figure out which libary i'm talking about.

Johnathon read it, even though it wasn't addressed to him. His eyes nearly popped out.

He ran to the telephone to urgently call Rick.

''RICK! IT'S JOHNATHON''

''I gathered that. In fact i was about to ring you''

''SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE WILL YOU? Look, i recieved a note today telling me that Evie's been kidnapped by a stranger and that

if you don't fly over to England to save her she will die!''

''Come on Johnathon, how much have you had to drink?''

''Nothing! I swear on my...treasures life that this note is genuine''

''Shit...I'm gonna pack my bags now, i'll be there in a few''

Tweleve hours crept up with Johnathon and he heard a loud knock on the door.

''Thank god. Hold on a minute, how do you know we live here? and god dammit you're quick''

''Evie must of left an address for some reason; and yes a ship took off in a matter of minutes, that's why i was in a hurry. Now, you told me about the letter, it maybe a hoax but we need to find out. Now, let's go to the libary Evie was working in before you recieved this letter''

Soon enough they arrived at the libary. It was deserted, all but a few candles were flicking in the darkness. Lucky thing Johnathon brought a huge torch. (N/A Like they had in Egypt)

They crept around only making little movments and sounds. Rick peered into a room to see a body lieing on the floor.

''Psst, Johnathon this guy looks like a murderer! We need to find Evie ASAP!''

''I know!'' Johnathon said, a little too loudly.

Soon, most of the room lit up and a tall, handsome guy was standing there, Evelyn still knocked out and tied up behind him.

''Glad you guys could make it. I'm Danny and i'll be your host for today''


	7. Face To Face With The Enemy

Rick gulped. He saw the lifeless Evelyn behind the serial killer, tied up with rope, his heart bled for her.

Keep going, he thought to himself for the life of Evies.

''So which one of you is the almighty Rick.?''

Rick raised his hand.

''Ah, i've heard so much about you''. Danny began.

''I shall tell you about myself. When i was younger i knew Evelyn from school. I knew she couldn't resist me. So that time i asked her out for the prom, she rejected me. Bitch. Anyway, it caused alot of embrassment for me and i demanded the reason why from her. Apprantly, she was seeing someone else at the time. I paid good money for someone to find out the real reason. I shall not tell you what he did to her but i'm sure you can imagine, this is all he told me that he got it out of her in the end using violent attempts. Anyway, she never knew that was me that paid the man to get it out of her. The reason was that ''She couldn't asscort me'' because she couldn't trust me since i had too many girlfriends. -Pah- whoever would of thought of that. Anyway, i actually became a serial killer in the united states. They've been looking for me _everywhere _since i do not have a visa, i use a fake passport. If i ever returned to america i would recieve a death sentence, which i do not want. S0 - i came to Egypt and found her. And now i'm where i am, England''

Rick was breathing hard and impatiently.

''Let her go and we shall not report you to the official's. You are a crimal, a creep at that, please let her go...''

''You're starting to act like a drowned rat 0' Connell, your sympathy is very over-whelming but it won't help the situation''

Rick glared at the man, clenching his fist. Johnathon looked at Rick, trying to tell him to do something.

Danny tapped his feet. Behind him, Evelyn stirred and flicked her eyes open. Her eyes stared at Rick.

''R-rick?'' Evelyn staggered to get up, her arms and legs together.

''Evie'' Rick called.

Danny laughed.

''I declare a duel. We turn our backs upon each other, count to 5 and then shoot! Easy as 123. Hello sleepy head''

Danny noticed Evie behind him and turned his back. He went up to her taking a pen knife out of his pocket, placing it against her neck.

''Who would you prefer Evie 'ey? Me...or him?'' Danny nodded in Rick's direction.

''Rick...anytime'' Evelyn just managed to get out.

''You're gonna learn to regret that'' He cut along her neck, breaking her skin. She screamed and he loosend his grip. She fell to the floor, blood visable on her hands. Danny grunted.

Rick's heart sank. To see Evie in pain made him feel sick to the brim.

Danny noticed this upon Rick's faced and growled.

''Come on 0' Connell. This is for Evie remember'' Danny told Rick.

------

Sorry ack, short chapter. It isn't really finished but i thought i'd post it anyway and carry on tommorow. Thanks to all reviewers! Bye! x


	8. Kiss & Die

Rick gulped. He needed to kill this man for what it was worth. To save Evie and once again redeem his love for her.

''Come on then'' Rick searched for a gun in his backpack and bought out a pistol.

''But Bu--'' Johnathon stuttered.

''Shut up Johnathon, i have to do this'' Replied Rick.

Danny laughed and while doing so he kicked Evelyn away from the scene, she whimpered. He bent over and whispered:

''We don't want you getting hurt now, do we'' He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Johnathon looked at Rick.

''Psst, shoot him now! Come on! What have you got to loose?'' Johnathon hissed.

''No, if i do so then Evie could get hurt'' Rick replied, sternly at that.

Danny turned to face Rick and asked Johnathon to count them in. They turned their backs to each other. Before Johnathon even reached 5, Rick turned around and shot Danny in the back at least five times. He crashed to the floor in amount of secounds, his back covered in splattered blood from the gun shot.

His last words were ''Don't think this is the end...''

Rick spat on him, before dragging his body to a corner in the libary. He went over to Evelyn who was tremberling in the corner. He lifed her off her feet and cuddled her while storking her soft hair.

''Why didn't you tell me Evie?'' He whispered and pulled Evelyn back a little so he could look into her eyes.

''B--- Because i thought you wouldn't understand'' She whimpered. Blood was still around her neck but her tears were washing it away.

''We need to get you sorted out and as for him, we need to tell the police. He would of died anyway since he told us he had a death sentence waiting for

him in America''

They rang the police and an amublance came with them. They checked Evelyn over and sorted out her wound. As for Danny, he was dead and got taken away in the ambulance. The police had to take a statment from Rick but other than that they were free to go. After all, Danny was a serial killer and intended to kill Rick & Evie.

When they arrived home, Rick stood in the door way feeling most uncomfortable.

''Evie'' He called

''Yes?'' She answered.

''Evie, what do you want?'' He hesitated a little.

She made her way over to him.

''It's taken me a long time Rick, due to the fact of bad experiances as i'm sure you now now, but undergoing this...i want you Rick''

Rick smiled. He hadn't done in such a long time...

He wrapped his arms around Evie to then kiss her passionatly. Johnathon saw them in the door way.

''Please!'' He complained, then made his way upstairs.

''Evie...'' Rick said, breaking the kiss.

''Will you marry me?'' He brought out the ring he had rather a long time ago so it seemed.

''Yes!'' She jumped for joy and literally knocked him over with her force while trying to cuddle him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's finished. Over and done with...BUT i'll leave with an oppsition. If people want a sequel...then please review and tell me. BUT,

i could use some idea's since i don't really have any. But it's up to you & i hope you enjoyed the story, btw i know i missed out the whole sorry bit when Rick was with the prositute but i completely forgot. Oops. Thanks to ALL reviews who reviewed this story. Bye!


End file.
